Things Happen
by Away with the fairies
Summary: Everybody's two years older and some things have changed. Hikari and Takeru are dating-but not of their own free will, Mimi's back from New York and Daisuke having strange thoughts about his friend Takeru. Daikeru/Takesuke


Author's notes: This is a Daikeru or a Takedai whatever you want to call it, I've never write one before but I'm actually quite pleased with it, anyway this does have a plot. sorta, I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon you know that and I know that, all the characters belong to whoever made up Digimon.  
  
Miyako& Ken are15 and in there last year of Junior high Hikari, Takeru& Daisuke are 14 Iori is 12  
  
'I kissed Hikari again tonight'  
  
'I didn't want to, but I had to'  
  
'Don't get me wrong I love Hikari I really do but. I'm not in love with her, I think she feels the same way to, I mean when we kiss it's always hesitant and forced on both our parts I don't know why we even started dating in the first place, wait, yes I do, everyone thinks we're meant for each other and for what reasons? That both are digimon turn into angels and that are crests are different from the rest of them. Stupid I know, they all think it's destiny or something just because of what our digimon become. I think they'd said the same thing about Koushiro and Sora if Tentomon and Biyomon became angels' I grin at the thought of the fierce looking bug digimon and the giant bird one becoming Angemon and Angewomon.  
  
I think at a time we had crushes on each other and it might have developed into something more if the others hadn't pushed us into a relationship  
  
I don't blame the matchmakers-Miyako(The ring leader), Tai, Mimi and surprisingly enough Iori, there intentions were good but the result wasn't, I don't know what they're going to say when Hikari and me break up, I know it's going to happen sooner or later, I'm surprised we've been together as long as we have- two months, '  
  
I sigh and lay back onto my bed, forcing my blue eyes to stare at the plain white ceiling. 'I know Daisuke will be happy, he's been acting strange ever since 'Kari and me got together.' "Well duh he's in love with the girl."  
  
"T.k who are you talking to?" Patamon asked as he flew into my room.  
  
I smile slightly as I sit up. "No one, just thinking out loud."  
  
"Like mental people do, I bet Daisuke does."  
  
I laugh and grab my hat of the bed side table. "Patamon, I don't think Daisuke is insane."  
  
*************************************************  
  
'I'm insane. Miyako's always said I was crazy, but when she said it she didn't mean it literally, well, I don't think she did. Anyway I really do think I've gone insane, I would tell Jun to call the men in little white coats to take me away, which I'm sure she'd do gladly but then I'd have to tell her why I thought I was insane and I do not want to do that, it's hard enough admitting it to my self- even though there is nothing to admit'  
  
I sigh and run a tanned hand through my burgundy hair careful to avoid the bumps of my trademark goggles. 'I don't know why it's bothering me so much, if it were any one else I woulda shrugged it of as just one of those thoughts that happen when I let my mind wander, after all, if I took all of my thoughts this seriously I would have gone nuts a long time ago. And it's not like anyone besides me can hear what I think so I don't have to worry about what anyone would say but.it just feels weird that I would think of Takeru that way, I mean I don't think I would put this much thought into it if it was another guy but Takeru? the person who took Hikari away from me?  
  
Hikari... The girl I've chased after for two years. Strange as this may sound I don't think I have I crush on her any more, I'm still attracted to her and I still claim she's my girl but. I dunno it feels like I'm doing it just for the sake of doing it' I shrug to myself, "Go figure."  
  
I blink and shake my head. "Great, now I'm talking to myself and comparing Takeru's eyes to frozen lakes, I've definitely lost it." I pause and my stomach growls. "Man all this thinking is making me hungry."  
  
"Me too! and I wasn't even thinking!" Chibimon chirped happily form the doorway.  
  
"Well what do you say to a picnic? Jun made one for her and Yamato-san last night and it's still in the kitchen." I asked my bottomless pit of a digimon.  
  
"Yay!" he responses bouncing up and down.  
  
I grin at him and follow my digimon partner out of my bedroom.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Hey wait up Dais!"  
  
I stop walking and wait for the blonde to catch up with me when he does he smiles and we continue to walk.  
  
"Hi Dais." Takeru greets me happily.  
  
I offer a weak grin in return and see a flash of concern in his sapphire depths, I blink in surprise and cease walking. 'Sapphire depths? there I go again.' I sigh and shake my head.  
  
"You alright Daisuke?" Takeru asks and I notice he's also stopped.  
  
I paste a grin on my face, something I seem to be doing a lot lately, to hide my confusion. "Why wouldn't I be? after all it's only a matter of time before Hikari's mine again T.e." I boast, not believing a word I just said.  
  
Takeru laughs and the two of us continue on our journey to school.  
  
"Again? when was Hikari ever yours?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." an amused femanine voice added.  
  
"'Kari-chan." Takeru exclaims still smiling, though I notice his eyes loose a little of their light.  
  
The pretty brunette grins, "Hey Tak-chan." She replies leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
I feel my stomach twist in knots and almost cringe in disgust, do I still like Hikari? beats the hell outta me.  
  
"You were saying Dai-kun?" Hikari questions as takes her place between myself and Takeru, though closer to Takeru since they were dating, my Takeru. 'My Takeru? what is wrong with me?'  
  
"-yours Dai-kun?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hikari giggles a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"'Kari-chan said she wants to know when she was ever yours." Takeru tells me bemused.  
  
"Figure of speech."  
  
"I'm sure." Hikari replied dryly.  
  
We continue in silence until we reached the school gates, where we split to go to our different form rooms, Hikari one way Takeru and me the other.  
  
Takeru has just opened his sweet mouth to speak to speak, when the bell rings, we glance at each other then sprint to class, wait, 'Sweet mouth?'  
  
***************************************************  
  
Author's notes: I know not much as happened in this chapter except from Dai- chan thinking he's gone insane and that thing with Hikari and Takeru, but other things should happen soon, I'm not exactly sure yet what is going to happen, well, I have a vague idea.  
  
Please REVIEW! and tell me what you think. 


End file.
